2 AM
by omegatrinity
Summary: LucciKaku. Kaku wakes up next to Lucci, but can't seem to remember how he got there.


**Disclaimer: I clearly do not own One Piece.**

Kaku was pretty sure that the arm wrapped around his torso wasn't his, but he couldn't figure out where his had gone to and he couldn't find a thing to place the blame on. He solved his own problem when he wiggled his fingers -needles shooting up the lengths of his arms. Apparently their absence could be blamed on sleeping on them. He wasn't the type of person to have one night stands, so that didn't explain the arm. And if he could just _register_ complete thoughts then maybe this would all make sense.

There was a grunt from his side and Kaku stopped squirming, but turned his head to see who it was. He really wished that he could blame this tangle of thoughts on inebriation, or anything other than simply "lack of sleep," but he justified himself by thinking it was 2 in the morning, who was there to judge him except for the unfamiliar arm across his middle? The arm with the suddenly _very_ familiar tattoo. And before Kaku could stop himself he traced his finger over the X that filled the rectangle.

It suddenly dawned on him who the arm belonged to, and it took all of Kaku's self control not to shoot himself from to bed. He refused to close his eyes again, because he knew that once his eyes shut he'd be unconscious and he'd never find out if this was really happening to him - but it had to be because here he was, and his heart was pounding too much for it to be a dream, right?

_Calm down. Calm down._

Two long blinks and Kaku forced his thoughts to make some sort of full sentence. The tattoo, the low grunt, the smell. _The smell?_ Kaku was surprised he hadn't noticed earlier, but considering the hour... he told himself to stop blaming his ineptitude on the time. As an agent of the CP9, he should be ready to function at all hours.

But CP9 agents didn't spend hours in the sun building ships. Galley-La workers did. He had every reason to be tired.

_Lucci._

Eyes widened and Kaku turned swiftly to his left to find his co-worker, no, co_-agent_ asleep next to him. He seriously underestimated the proximity of Lucci's head however, and managed to turn just fast enough to hit his nose against the other's forehead. Not enough to hurt, but enough to startle him. Apparently, it was enough to move Lucci too, because he propped himself up onto an elbow and squinted into the darkness.

He wasn't sure if it was intentional, but everything Lucci did looked like a glare. And although he didn't actually _speak_, a low growl came from deep in the other man's throat. Kaku took it as a question, but there was no emphasis behind it. Part of him wanted to ask Lucci why they were in the same bed. But he figured he should probably know the answer.

And Lucci wasn't a morning person -or an any time of day person- so he should probably just accept it. Kaku was relieved to find that they were both wearing clothes, heaven forbid he not remember _that_ much about the night before. _Things could be worse_, he conceded, and Lucci didn't seem to mind that they were so close.

Lucci flipped and went back to sleep with another low growl, flopping himself into a different position from before - the jostle of the bed threw Kaku out of his brief inner monologue. He wished he could suddenly remember what happened, all of it coming back to him in a: "Oh! I asked Lucci to stay for the night! Of course! That explains it!" but no such luck, and Kaku almost gave up and went back to sleep himself.

"Kaku."

God, he was jittery tonight, Kaku thought bitterly, if Jyabura could see how nervous he was he would never let him live it down. _Aren't you a member of the CP9? Good thing we don't do birthday parties, wouldn't want the balloons to pop and startle you!_ That wasn't even a good insult to make fun of Jyabura with; Kaku frowned.

Lucci's voice was low, slow moving and he wished he could find a better expression for it, but it came out as a purr. Kaku hated to think of Lucci as a cat, whether it was fitting or not. It made him seem like a pet, something Lucci was most definitely _not._

_Calm down._

Lucci didn't wait for him to answer.

"What are you doing?"

Kaku wasn't even entirely sure if Lucci was _actually _awake, but considering he didn't talk much when he was conscious, he couldn't see him speaking in his sleep. Although he _does_ make noises, Kaku thinks, but doesn't feel as though he should know these things in the first place. Kaku turns to answer and finds Lucci's eyes a few inches away from his. Kaku doesn't catch himself fast enough not to yelp a little bit, luckily it comes out as a soft, "Ah!" shocked, but not effeminate.

"Go back to sleep, Kaku." Lucci is demanding this, Kaku knows, because he sounds _almost_ exasperated. But Lucci doesn't put much behind the things he says. You have to take him at face value.

Except Kaku can't make out most of his face, so he doesn't have that to work with. All he keeps repeating is _Don't ask him, don't ask him._ But it appears Kaku's elite intelligence has failed him for the night.

"Why are we in bed together?" _Fuck. _Kaku hopes he dies in his sleep so that he doesn't have to remember asking that for the rest of his day tomorrow.

"We were sleeping." Lucci says, as in _Duh, what else do you do in a bed at 2 in the morning?_ But Lucci doesn't say things like that, and Kaku wishes he couldn't think of anything else they _could_ do in this bed.

"Oh, of course." Is all Kaku can think of saying, it comes out a little sarcastic, and Lucci's answer doesn't make him feel any less sick to his stomach. Lucci is obviously too tired to see how his response hasn't helped at all, and he returns back to his original position - arm back across Kaku's body.

"We have to wake up in four hours." He reminds Kaku, and within an instant, his breathing slows.

Kaku turns to face Lucci, a little tired of trying to figure out the whole situation. He assumes that if Lucci isn't startled -as started as Lucci could get- about this, there's really nothing to worry about. Kaku wishes he minded more, but Lucci is pretty comfortable all things considered, and it's not as if Kaku -or Lucci- have anywhere to be for a while.

After all, Kaku thinks, there are a lot of worse things they could be doing at two in the morning.


End file.
